Timo
by Jenneke
Summary: Een klein jongetje, Timo, blijft achter als de strijd op Zweinstein gestreden is. Hij is alleen, een wees van de oorlog, maar wordt gelukkig liefdevol opgevangen door de meest fantastische familie uit de Harry Potter-serie (mijn mening, tenminste).
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Het Einde

Het kleine jongetje zat in het gras, tegen de kasteelmuur aan. Zijn vader had hem gezegd te vluchten, weg te gaan uit het kasteel, waar het gevaarlijk was, maar hij had geen idee gehad waarheen hij moest gaan, of waarom. Dus nu zat hij hier, tegen de kasteelmuur aan. Ook al zat hij gewoon in het gras, op een open plek waar iedereen hem zou kunnen zien, toch was het een goede verstop plaats. Het was namelijk helemaal donker, pikdonker, en hij kon alle mensen zien die met hun toverstok het pad verlichten, maar zij konden hem niet zien.

Zojuist had hij een aantal mensen met zwarte kleding en maskers naar binnen zien gaan, terwijl ze juichten en veel lawaai maken. De mensen binnen hadden geschreeuwd, en de flikkerlichtjes die hij door het raam had zien komen, waren even gestopt. Even had hij bijna kunnen verstaan wat er binnen gezegd was, maar daarna leek het gevecht weer ik alle hevigheid te zijn losgebarsten en had hij niets meer kunnen horen.

En nu leek alles wel voorbij. Mensen vechten niet meer, maar praten alleen nog maar. Hij kon niet verstaan wat ze zeiden, maar hij durfde nog niet naar binnen te gaan. Want papa had gezegd dat hij zich moest verstoppen. Dus bleef hij nog maar even verstopt zitten.

De zon kwam op over het Grote Meer en een oranje gloed viel op het kasteel. De stemmen binnen werden steeds zachter. Er huilde mensen, maar er werd niet meer gevochten.

Het jongetje stond op en keek voorzichtig door het raam naar binnen. Hij moest zich optrekken aan de muur om erdoorheen te kijken, en dan kwam hij nog maar net met zijn neus boven de onderkant van het raam uit.

Er lagen allemaal mensen op de grond, en andere mensen stonden in groepjes te praten. Hij zag ook zijn vader liggen. Hij rende om het kasteel heen, door de Grote Deur de zaal binnen. Snel zigzagde hij tussen de mensen door naar zijn vader toe. Toen zag hij dat ook zijn moeder naast zijn vader lag.

'Papa! Mama!' riep hij.

Een aantal mensen keken om, maar zijn vader en moeder reageerde nog steeds niet.

Hij pakte zijn vaders hand. 'Papa! Kom mee, dan gaan we naar huis!'

Nog steeds reageerde zijn vader niet.

'Mama?' het jongetje keek vragend naar zijn moeder.

Een jonge vrouw was ondertussen naar hem toegelopen. Ze keek hem verdrietig aan.

'Hallo. Hoe heet jij?' vroeg de jonge vrouw.

'Ik ben Timo, en ik ben al 5 jaar. En dit is papa Thomas en mama Anne.'

De jonge vrouw steek Timo door zijn korte, blonde haar. Ze knielde voor hem neer. 'Timo. Er is hier iets heel ergs gebeurt, en ik denk niet dat papa en mama nog wakker gaan worden.'

'Niet?' vroeg Timo, en hij voelde tranen prikken achter zijn ogen. Snel knipperde hij ze weg.

'Niet.' zei de vrouw, alsof ze het zelf ook maar met moeite kon geloven.

Timo plukte aan zijn spijkerbroek die hij gisteren nog met mama had gekocht, net als de mooie rode trui die hij aan had, al was die iets te warm voor de tijd van het jaar.

'Geef papa en mama maar een kusje.' zei de jonge vrouw tegen Timo.

'Kusje voor papa!' en Timo gaf zijn vader een kusje op zijn hoofd, 'en een kusje voor mama!' en Timo gaf zijn moeder een kusje op zijn hoofd.

'Minerva?' vroeg de jonge vrouw aan een oudere vrouw die langs was gelopen. 'Weet jij wie dit zijn?'

De oudere vrouw stopte en keek naar de twee mensen die op de grond lagen. 'Anne en Thomas de Ruiter, twee leden van de Orde.'

De oudere vrouw keek naar Timo, die haar met zijn grote, blauwe ogen aankeek.

'Is dat hun... zoon?' de stem van de vrouw stokte even.

'Ja.' een traan rolde over de wang van de jonge vrouw.

Timo huilde niet. Hij keek alleen maar naar deze volwassenen die elkaar aankeken, terwijl ze blikken als woorden uitwisselde.

'Ik heb honger.' zei hij.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: Familie Wemel

Timo zat nu bij de jonge vrouw op schoot, aan een grote tafel -een van de vijf- in de hal waar eerder zijn vader en moeder nog hadden gelegen. Deze waren verplaatst naar een andere ruimte, samen met alle andere mensen.

Het jongetje keek naar de tafel met al het lekkere eten en keek toen naar de mensen om hem heen. De meeste hadden gehuild, een enkeling huilde nu nog steeds. Maar ook leken veel mensen opgelucht. De sfeer was vreemd, de geur van de strijd hing nog in de zaal, maar de strijd was al gestreden, de lichamen waren verplaatst en de woede en strijdlust had plaatsgemaakt voor opluchting. Opluchting over een oorlog die nu eindelijk gestreden was.

'Timo, wil je een lekker broodje?' vroeg de vrouw op wiens schoot Timo zat. Timo keek naar haar lange, rode haren.

'Lekker!' zei hij, terwijl hij breeduit lachte. Naast hem stond een roodharige jongen op, samen met een meisje met bruine krullen en ze verlieten de Grote Zaal.

'Mam?' vroeg het meisje aan de dikkere vrouw die naast haar zat.

'Ja, Ginny?' was het antwoord.

'Mag Timo mee naar huis?' de oudere vrouw keek het meisje even aan, met tranen in haar ogen.

'Natuurlijk.' en Timo kreeg een aai over zijn bol.

'Mag ik bij jou wonen?' vroeg Timo aan de jonge vrouw.

'Tuurlijk, en dan mag je met al mijn broers spelen. Ik heb er namelijk wel ze- vijf, waarmee je kunt spelen.' Er verschenen tranen in haar ogen, 'En ik heb altijd al een klein broertje gewild.' Timo legde zijn hoofd tegen haar borst. Hij voelde haar warmte, en hoorde haar hart kloppen.

Hij nam kleine hapjes van zijn boterham met kaas. Het broodje was lekker, maar smaakte anders dan anders.

De oudere dame, die Ginny eerder gesproken had, verscheen weer aan de tafel.

'Molly,' vroeg ze, 'ik weet dat het misschien niet gelegen komt, nu met het verlies van Fred, maar mag ik je wat vragen?'

'Minerva,' antwoordde Molly, die al leek te weten wat Minerva zou gaan vragen, 'Timo gaat met ons mee naar huis. Het is inderdaad niet de meest ideale situatie, maar ik kan dat arme schaapje toch ook niet hier achterlaten.'

Minerva lachte even mistroostig. 'Je bent een goed mens, Molly, een goed mens.'

Het was bijna avond toen ze met iedereen bij het huis aankwamen. Ondertussen had Timo iedereen leren kennen. Zo had je één lieve man, die Arthur heette, maar door de meeste 'papa' werd genoemd. De dikke vrouw, die hem altijd toelachte -soms met tranen in haar ogen- heette Molly. Dan had je twee stoere mannen, broers, die Charlie en Bill heette. Daarna kwam de stille Percy. En toen was er een beetje een verdrietige, namelijk de tweeling, van wie er een in een houten kist lag, en naar de naam Fred luisterde, en de ander miste een oor en werd George genoemd. Daarna kwamen twee jongens, van wie er een een soort beroemdheid was, en de enige jongen zonder rood haar -op hemzelf na- en die heette Harry, en de andere jongen -Ron- had zijn arm constant om het meisje met de bruine krullen, die Hermelien genoemd werd. Dan was er de jonge vrouw, die Ginny heette. En dat waren ze allemaal.

Het huis zag er schots en scheef uit, alsof er heel veel verschillende plakjes huis op elkaar gezet waren. 'Thuis.' verzuchte Percy.

'Thuis.' herhaalde Charlie en Bill.

Door de deur gingen ze naar binnen en kwamen ze in de gezellige keuken terecht. Alle anderen liepen door naar de woonkamer en gingen op de banken zitten. De houten kist bleef in de keuken staan. Timo twijfelde even, maar ging toen naast een van de banken op de grond zitten, en luisterde naar wat er gezegt werd.

'Zullen we Fred naar zijn kamer brengen?' vroeg een van de Wemels.

'Ja, is goed.' bracht Molly uit, voordat ze opnieuw begon te huilen, haar stem klonk alsof haar keel vol tranen zat.

'Dan moeten we het nog hebben over de begrafenis.' zei Arthur, terwijl hij troostend een arm om zijn vrouw sloeg. Molly leunde een beetje tegen Arthur aan, net genoeg om comfort te krijgen, maar ze zat ook nog net genoeg overeind om voor haar gezin de sterke vrouw te blijven waar iedereen op kon steunen.

'Zullen we dat over drie dagen doen?'

'Ja. Op woensdag. Fred is ook op een woensdag geboren.'

Er werden nog veel meer details over de begrafenis besproken. Timo werd er een beetje slaperig van, en langzaam zakte zijn oogjes dicht...


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Het Wemelt

Timo opende zijn oogjes, en zag dat hij op een bed lag, in een kamer die een oranje gloed uitstraalde. Het licht wat door de gordijnen kwam, kleurde ook oranje. Daardoor leek de wereld wel te baten in een oranje ligt. Timo rolde zich van het matras af en zat nu op de grond. Hij stond op en keek beter rond in de kamer. Aan de muren hingen posters van een zwerkbalteam wat uitsluitend uit vrouwen bestond. In het bed in de kamer lagen twee andere mensen, de jonge vrouw, die hem had meegenomen naar een huis, samen met een jonge man met warrig zwart haar, die haar vasthield in zijn armen.

Timo liep naar de deur en opende hem, en keek nu naar de gang. Het was een gang vol deuren en scheve trappen die naar boven en naar beneden liepen. Timo liep naar de scheve trap die naar boven ging en klom de treden op. Zelfs de treden waren scheef, en geschilderd in verschillende kleuren. Toen Timo de gang boven berijkte zag hij drie deuren die op een kiertje stonden.

Timo stapte de eerste kamer binnen, waar een jongen lag te slapen, een een tweede bed leeg was. In de tweede kamer lagen twee grote mannen te slapen, en in de derde kamer stond een houten kist. Deze kamer was wit, en leek ongebruikt. Opniew liep Timo de gang op en stapte nog een keer in de kamer met de twee bedden, waarvan er maar één bezet was, naar binnen. De jongen lag te slapen, terwijl hij zijn armen om zijn deken had geklemt. Timo liep naar de jongen toe, die zachtjes mompelde in zijn slaap. Hij keek naar de jongen, en probeerde te verstaan wat deze mompelde. "Fed. Free." klonk het, maar meer kon Timo niet verstaan.

Toen Timo weer op de middelste verdieping stond keek hij weer binnen in de oranje kamer, waar het lege matras lag, waar hij op had geslapen. De andere slaapkamer bevatten ook een jongeman en een jonge vrouw, die innig verstrengelt lagen te slapen. In de derde kamer, die het grootst was, stond een tweepersoonsbed, waar een oude vrouw en man in lachen te slapen. De vierde slaapkamer bevatte een jonge man, die er keurig uit zag. Ook deze kamer zag eruit alsof hij lang niet gebruikt was.

Na alle slapende familieleden te hebben gezien sloop Timo naar beneden. De woonkamer was rommelig en gezellig. Timo kroop de bank op en keek in het rond. Ook deze kamer had warme kleuren en een gezellige sfeer.

Timo werd zachtjes heen en weer geschud. Toen hij zijn ogen opende zag hij Ginny staan. Blijkbaar was hij weer in slaap gevallen. 'Timo! Timo! Word eens wakker.'

Timo lachte naar Ginny. 'Heb jij ook lekker geslapen?'

'Ja.' antwoorde Ginny. 'Kom mee, dan gaan we wat eten.'

Timo ging mee met Ginny en kreeg van Molly ei en spek voor ontbijt, samen met wat toast en pompoensap. Hij at er lekker van. Het was al weer bijna een dag geleden dat hij wat gegeten had.

Harry sloeg een arm om Ginny heen, en hij legde een arm om haar schouder. Ginny kuste hem. Harry zag Timo kijken. 'Nou, kleine man, heb je lekker geslapen?'

'Ja, heel lekker. Jullie ook?'

'Ja hoor.'

'Lieverd?' vroeg hij aan Ginny, 'Ga je even mee naar de tuin?'

Ginny en Harry verdwenen naar buiten. Timo bleef achter, samen met de rest van de familie en Hermelien, die voor hem wat speelgoed transformeerde om mee te spelen.

De volgende dagen ging alles wat in het huis gebeurde een beetje langs hem heen. De familie was bezig met het regelen van een begrafenis, maar Timo begreep eigenlijk niet zo goed waarom. Hij vond het wel een leuke logeerpartij, en was onwetend wat de toekomst hem zou brengen.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: De Appelboom en de Duif

Timo keek naar de gaten in de grond, terwijl hij aan de hand van Ginny naar voren liep. Vandaag was de dag dat mensen lieven woordjes gingen zeggen over zijn papa en mama en alle andere lieve mensen die dood waren gegaan, zo had Ginny hem verteld. Dit gebeurde op de begraafplaats een eindje weg van Zweinsveld. Alle mensen die vandaag begraven zouden worden, waren gestorven in de Slag om Zweinstein en hadden geen familie die in staat was om voor een begrafenis te zorgen. Voor deze mensen nam het bestuur van de toverwereld de begrafenis op zich, en ook zou er wat gezegt worden over alle mensen die gestorven waren, ook hen die al reeds begraven waren.

De aarde was vochtig en nat en de gaten in de grond leken diep en donker, terwijl de simpele houten kisten die er spoedig in zouden verdwijnen er naast stonden. Timo dacht na. Vandaag zouden papa en mama ook in zo'n gat verdwijnen. Voor altijd. Net als die lieve broer van George, die gisteren in een gat was gestopt. Timo had wel een beetje gehuild toen dat gebeurde, omdat alle Wemels zo'n verdriet hadden.

'Ginny? Wat gebeurd er met de mensen in de kisten.' vroeg hij, voor de zoveelste keer.

Ginny legde Timo nogmaals geduldig uit dat die kisten in de grond werden gestopt, en dat er dan een steen op kwam, met de naam van de mensen en de verjaardag en de dag dat ze overleden waren en soms ook nog een lieve tekst.

'Kan papa mij dan nooit meer een knuffel geven?' vroeg Timo.

'Nee.' zei Ginny, terwijl ze voelde dat Harry even zachtjes in haar hand kneep. Harry zou vooraan zitten, samen met alle nabestaanden, en dus ook Timo. Het was al afgesproken dat Timo naast Harry mocht zitten.

'Maar ik wil nog een knuffel van papa!' riep Timo. Een aantal mensen keken om, sommige met tranen in hun ogen, anderen een beetje beledigt door het schreeuwende jongetje.

'Sorry, lieverd, dat kan niet meer.' zei Ginny.

Timo keek haar aan, en hij zag dat ook zij huilde.

'Ga je met Harry mee? Ik zit twee rijen achter je.' Timo gaf Harry een handje. Hij had zijn trui en broek aan die hij met zijn moeder had gekocht, één dag voor de slag om Zweinstein. Harry was netjes gekleed in een simpel zwart pak. Veel andere tovenaars droegen ook zo'n pak, of een galagewaad.

Een paar minuten later ging Timo naast Harry zitten, aan de andere kant van hem zat een oude vrouw, die Harry hartelijk begroette.

Aan het begin van de dienst sprak de oude vrouw naast Timo wat woorden. 'Als schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, moet ik de gene bedanken die we vandaag herdenken. Als tovenaar, moet ik de gene bedanken die we vandaag herdenken. En ook als mens, moet ik de gene bedanken die we vandaag herdenken. Zij gaven hun leven voor onze vrijheid en onze levens, ookal vinden wij die prijs soms veel te hoog. Maar de mensen die ons ontvallen zijn, blijven voor altijd bij ons, in ons hart. Zij die ons nooit verlaten, zijn de personen van wie we het meest houden. En juist het verlies van het tastbare doet zo veel pijn, al blijft de herrinering, het gevoel en de liefde.'

'Harry?' fluisterde Timo, 'mag ik bij jou op schoot?'

Harry pakte Timo bij zijn armen en zetten hem bij hemzelf op schoot.

'Het verlies is moeilijk te dragen. Ondragelijk zelfs, volgens sommige. Maar zij die gestorven zijn, hebben ons een toekomst geschonken, en het zou een belediging zijn voor hun offer, om die toekomst niet te willen leven. Als een appel van een boom valt, valt hij in de grond, met de bedoeling een nieuwe appelboom te laten groeien. De oude boom sterft, waardoor de nieuwe licht krijgt om te leven. Hij groeit, wordt groter en sterker. Tot hij ook op een dag te oud en zwak wordt, en zijn laatste appel laat vallen, om opnieuw nieuw leven te schenken. Dit leven is de nieuwe appelboom. Wij staan nu nog in de schaduw van het verdriet van het verlies van de andere appelboom, maar op een dag zullen wij beginnen met groeien, en op een dag zullen ook wij sterven, omdat dat nu eenmaal de cyclus van het leven is.'

Verschillende mensen pakten zakdoekjes. Sommige mensen spraken nog enkele woorden, voordat de kisten één voor één in de grond wegzakten. Harry sprak als laatste.

'Vandaag is een dag van verdriet, maar ook een dag van nieuw leven, en een dag van vrede. Vandaar dat ik vandaag het monument van de duif onthul. Een monument voor allen die gestorven zijn in de Eerste of Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Opdat wij nooit vergeten. Als symbool van de vrede die zij ons geschonken hebben, is gekozen voor een duif. Als symbool voor het verlies, is gekozen om de duif weg te laten vliegen, omdat hun fysieke bestaan ook vervlogen is. Omdat zo iets puurs nooit meer mag vergaat, is gekozen voor helderwit marmer. Dit monument zal een gedenkplek zijn, voor allen, opdat zij niet vergeten worden, en opdat wij nooit vergeten het goede te zullen doen.'

Veel mensen sloten hun ogen. Het monument leek licht te geven door het weerkaatsende licht. Harry liep terug naar zijn plek.

Allen hadden iets achter moeten laten op die plek, maar ook allen hadden iets meegekregen, nieuwe hoop.


End file.
